Invader Magica
by Mumi Why
Summary: Two new transfer students. Dangers unimaginable. And still time for tea. Madoka had a feeling that this was going to be a strange year, and it's all coming into place.


**Well, I'm finally tired of focusing all my time and energy into writing sadder stories, so, now another story (finally) with two amazing things. That somehow doesn't already exist. (Don't worry, I'm not dropping anything!)**

* * *

Madoka was slightly bored. Her teacher was off talking about who knows what, but then there was a knock on the door, to the surprise of everyone but the teacher. She opened it, and in stepped a girl with dark hair and purple eyes.

"Class, we have two new transfer students. One seems to be missing, though," Madoka barely heard. She was focused on the newcomer. Mitakihara Middle School had never gotten a transfer, and it was exciting to not have one-but two, albeit one was seemingly absent.

"Hello. I am Akemi Homura," the girl said, writing her name on the board. Murmurs of greeting echoed around the room until Homura took her seat. She let her mind wander, and felt a strange sense of familiarity.

 _I think I've seen Akemi-San in a dream before..._ Madoka thought to herself. She'd said something about an upcoming disaster, and it was confusing. She couldn't wait to tell Sayaka and Hitomi about it during lunch, and to have a break from her teacher lecturing about eggs!

It seemed to take forever for the class to finally be let out to eat, and Madoka met up with her friends almost immediately.

"Hey! Sayaka, Hitomi!" She called out to them, catching up as they walked to a table. Sayaka nodded in response, signaling she was ready to hear what Madoka had to say. Hitomi followed suit.

"I...uh...think that I've seem Akemi-San in a dream," she addmitted. Sayaka started to laugh, obviously not believing it.

"Maybe you were lovers from another time who are..." she paused for a second to catch her breath.

"Reunited! Madoka, it's like in anime! You're not an anime character!" Her friend giggled. Madoka nodded, embarrassed and slightly angry for not being taken seriously.

"I swear! She was in a dream," The pink-haired girl insisted.

"Yes, yep, sure. But what was happening?" Sayaka responded. Hitomi nodded.

"She told me about something dangerous. It looked scary. The city was in ruins, and something seemed to be rampaging," Madoka said, realizing how silly that sounded. Hitomi and Sayaka looked at her like she was crazy.

"Madoka," Hitomi whispered. "I don't get it, you must've seen her somewhere before," Madoka shook her head, determined to convince them, but then Homura came by the table, her black hair flowing slightly as she walked.

"Madoka, you are the nurse's aid for this class, right?" She asked. Madoka was startled that someone who had just transferred knew her name, but brushed it off. She'd probably been told by the teacher.

"Y-yes. I am," she tried to steady her voice as she got up.

"Could you show me around the school?" Homura responded. Madoka nodded.

 _That's strange, what does it have to do with being nurse's aid or not?_ Homura was already a few steps ahead, so she rushed to her new classmate. They walked in silence for a while, with idle comments about names and such.

"Madoka Kaname, do you treasure the current life you live, and find your family and friends precious to you?" Madoka was startled by the sudden question.

"Yes! I-I do," she was feeling slightly nervous.

"Then don't attempt to change who you are. Or else you will love all you care about and love," that scared Madoka.

"I won't, Akemi-San!"

"Please, call me Homura. And never change. Stay how you are, forever and always." The rest of the walk was filled with an eerie silence.

* * *

"Class, welcome our new student. He finally came here today. Uh..." Madoka's teacher seemed to be forgetting something. "Oh, yes! Zin," the young woman had a hint of triumph in her voice, as if she had just completed a hard task. A boy who couldn't be much taller than four feet was standing at the front of the room. He had green skin, and no visible nose or ears. He didn't seem to be too intent on what his new teacher was saying

"Zin doesn't know much Japanese, though, so try to help him if you can," the class nodded, and he was directed to an empty seat at the back of the room. Whispers seemed to be in the air, and once again a new student was the subject of attention.

 **Well, here we go! Chapter one. I'm going by a certain headcannon that all known planets' languages are downloaded into PAKS, but "Earth Language" isn't included, so Zim has to learn by observation. (Or should I say Zin?)**


End file.
